MandrakeForColinux
Category:Distributions <Gniarf> page in progress. old notes : see draftGniarfMandrakeDistro. ---- news : there will be no update for this image (aka no Mandrake 10.1, 10.2, Mandriva whatever), the current image itself will be gone in a while, too. ---- final release is here : http://gniarf.nerim.net/colinux/Mandrake-10.0.colinux.r1.ext3.1gb.bz2 37 Mb. MD5SUM : da9c504d6932ca19131f05bd4d15259f image based on Mandrake 10.0 Official, network ready, includes : * wget, ping, rsync * vi, nano, sshd * rpm, URPMI, two scripts to set up URPMI database * man pages notes about Mandrake : * by Mandrake I mean Mandrakelinux, ™ Mandrakesoft * they do not endorse, support or have any parts in the release of this image notes about URPMI : * the synthesis data don't include much information, package descriptions are absent * the full data do include full info but they weight 45 Mb. * (to do : short rpm/URPMI howto) ---- notes about X * if asked for a kernel, just choose kernel-2.6.3.7mdk, it won't be used anyway * if some applications like xchat seem slow, use VNC instead of a X Window server. the culprit here seems to be pango. ---- notes about this image * the filesystem size is 1 Gb, 123 Mb are being used * use 'ro root=/dev/cobd0' as needed ---- the following issue has been reported : * in order to be able to su or sudo in X, add this line to /etc/fstab : none /dev/pts devpts mode=0620 * or install sudo via urpmi... * type pwconv as root if you get "passwd: User not known to the underlying authentication module" and "shadow is empty" ---- notes from a Mandrake package maintainer : * the packages in the Official relases of Mandrake are very well tested and work together in a coherent way in each released version, which explain why some are keept a bit outdated if necessary. * currently, there is one official Mandrake release every 6 months, and some minor (security) updates to this release. * if you want the latest versions of each package, you must use the developpement version of Mandrake, called Cooker. * Cooker is a development version, for people that are following its news (via the mailing list) or are able to work out issues. * Cooker is sometimes totally broken, for instance when updating glibc, as the packages using the new glibc are not yet available. in that case, just wait, or don't upgrade it blindly. * there are some more recent packages on the public part of the Mandrake Club, but they are not part of the official release and not necessarely throughtfully tested. ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. <Dkoikadabra> Did Mandriva Free 2006. Grab a copy of the torrent at http://linuxtracker.org/torrents-details.php?id=1280 (requires a torrent client- I use Azureus). Few things: 1) Kinda hefty for a coLinux image (unfortunatley) at a little more than 350MB. That's as small as I could get it- if someone else can do better, they're welcome to try. 2) Includes basic stuff- vim, urpmi, dhclient, and shorewall are the only major things. The rest can easily be attained with the latter three mentioned. Anyway, try it out. Seed it after you download it. If anyone out there wants to host it, that'd be even better. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:29 UTC 2006